<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Path Between Universes by Misthiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288532">Our Path Between Universes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misthiel/pseuds/Misthiel'>Misthiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DW Missed Connections Exchange, F/F, Giving the Doctor some hapiness, One Shot, Rose being amazing, The Kasaavin are here, Yaz and Rose mocking the Doctor, because she deserves it, what else do you want</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misthiel/pseuds/Misthiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something strange happens as Yaz and the Doctor  while try to keep the Kasaavin (again) at bay. Then two strange words appear in Yaz's mind, leading her to the only person who can help them... and save the Doctor in more ways she can imagine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor &amp; Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Yasmin Khan &amp; Rose Tyler, Yasmin Khan &amp; Rose Tyler &amp; Thirteenth Doctor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Missed Connections Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Path Between Universes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/regenderate/gifts">regenderate</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Doctor Who Missing Conections Exchange. </p><p>This is a gift for regenderate, so I hope you like it! Two prompts for the price of one because I couldn't choose. I like them both too much!</p><p>Prompts: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose and Yaz meeting Rose.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Doctor, they’re still coming!”</p><p>The blonde woman ran across the corridor, trying to keep the balance with every hasty step she took. Standing on the doorway and with her eyes fixed on the darkness outside, Yaz doubted what else tell the Doctor. Outside, the Kasaavin’s movements were too unpredictable. They jumped forward and backwards, no apparent pattern. But one thing was clear: they were heading to the TARDIS. A laser blaster trembled on the young woman’s hand; The Doctor wouldn’t agree.</p><p>“Yaz! Come inside NOW!” The Time Lord shouted, trying to stabilize the shattered force field to keep the Kasaavin away.</p><p>“You won’t fix it in time, I can hold them!” The woman held the gun tighter, hiding the tremor on her voice due to the adrenaline rushing through her veins. She was terrified, but she was ready, too. Prepared to step up and buy the Doctor some time. Whatever it took, anything for her. Ignoring the order, Yaz pointed the gun at the glowing silhouettes… and pulled the trigger.</p><p>But they didn’t like it.</p><p>The figures trembled, screaming and vanished for a few seconds, slowing them down. With the taste of victory on her lips, Yaz kept pointing at the Kasaavin. If the Doctor was recriminating her, she didn’t hear it. All her attention was focused on front of her, on her objective. If she hadn’t been so concentrated on that, she would have seen the faint light approaching from her left. But when she realized, it was already too late.</p><p>With a muffled scream, the young woman felt a burning hand on her arm and then, she sank into the dark.</p><p>…</p><p>She woke up breathless and with only one thought: some blurry words, even for her, occupied her mind. But she had soon forgotten it, because a weapon as complex as unknown pointed at her. An eye for an eye?</p><p>Still laying on the floor, trying to catch her breath, Yaz raised her arms. Someone was talking to her, but she couldn’t make sense of the words. When her sight focused, a blonde woman appeared behind the weapon. Probably that was the voice she was hearing. She attempted to talk, but that only brought the gun closer.</p><p>“Don’t shot! I swear I don’t know where I am, please, don’t shoot!”</p><p>The blonde woman pulled her hair out of her face before throwing a menacing look at here.</p><p>“Then give me a reason to do so, because right now, you are an intruder. Quickly!”</p><p>Yaz kept her mouth open for a few moments, stuttering in search of words until something clicked in her mind. She knew it and yet, she didn’t understand why that phrase was on her thoughts. Without thinking it twice, she spoke.</p><p>“You’re the Bad Wolf…” she whispered, letting silence give meaning to their words before raising her voice and looking directly at the blonde’s eyes, like she had made the greatest discovery in History. “Bad Wolf!!”</p><p>The woman gave her a look of incredulity, but as thoughts crossed her mind, it turned into sorrow. Like the melancholy only a lost past can awaken, the return of feelings and memories deep buried inside someone, hidden by one’s own will. She put the gun down and offered Yaz a hand, who stood up as fast as possible. There was something on this woman… something familiar beyond anything she could put into words.</p><p>“You know where is he?” she asked, with a soft yet urgent tone on her voice.</p><p>“He?” Yaz answered, her forehead wrinkling, confused. “What do you mean by ‘he’?”</p><p>The blonde sighed. “You must know him! I mean, you know ‘that’ name. He, the Doctor, ring any bells?”</p><p>Yaz raised her eyebrows, a smile growing on her face was she understood what was happening.</p><p>“Oh, I get it now. Yes, I know <em>her</em>.”</p><p>“Wait… what??”</p><p>The woman’s face washed blank with confusion, not being able to process the answer. She had said ‘yes’, she had heard it right. ‘Yes’. A wide grin crept onto her face and happiness was all around her gesture. Also, ‘her’. That was… interesting.</p><p>“Hello? Not trying to break the moment here but… I just teleported, you have a gun, I still don’t know where I am or who are you??” Yaz asked, trying to figure out what was happening in the other woman’s mind.</p><p>“Oh, yes! Sorry. Rose, Rose Tyler. Maybe the Doctor has talked about me, has he? I mean, she. Oh, God, are you serious?” She said between laughs, still not believing she had really found the Doctor again.</p><p>She had get used to her life in that universe, but there was something inside her that told her there was something wrong, the pieces of the puzzle didn’t fit and as time passed, she felt lonelier. And now, this woman appeared out of nowhere with the answer she needed, but she hadn’t realised she lacked.</p><p>Contrasting with the pure happiness Rose showed, a melancholic look crossed Yaz’s eyes, the memory of the events on Gallifrey still too present. “Well… She doesn’t really talk about her past. Not anymore, not that she did before, but… It’s complicated.” She shook her head, not able to sort her thoughts. “But yes, not lying! Hundred percent true. By the way, Yasmin Khan, but I go by Yaz.”</p><p>“So… you’re travelling with the Doctor now? How on Earth did you end up on my house then?”</p><p>Yaz stopped to think about the answer, to realize… she didn't really have one. She glanced around, examining the living room she was in. She hadn’t had the time to look yet, but the place seemed nice. The style of the few pieces of furniture was modern, but classic enough to have a welcoming energy. So, probably Earth? The woman looked human too, chances were she had travelled with the Doctor too. But there was something else… She’d figure it out eventually.</p><p>“Well, yes... More than travelling is her just pushing buttons, pulling levers and all of that… But in the end, it’s the TARDIS the one who chooses. Or some disaster happens.”</p><p>Rose chuckled, nodding to the woman. “Oooh, now that’s familiar. Nothing has changed then,” she leaned, putting on a mocking tone. “Still a terrible driver?”</p><p>“To be honest,” Yaz left the phrase hanging for a moment, “yes, the worst, but she really tries her best! Sometimes I don’t believe how lucky I am, seeing all these wonders of the universe.”</p><p>A hint of sadness appeared on Rose’s chest and she shrugged her shoulders. “Oh, yes. She is that wonderful. I wish I could have stayed, but sure you know things with the Doctor sometimes turn a bit… complex.”</p><p>Something inside Yaz was dying to ask her, to discover what have happened to Rose. Why did she leave…  If she did. She needed to know, to satiate her curiosity and to avoid doing the same. Since she had started travelling more with her, Yaz had promised she’d never leave her side, she’d always find a way back to her. Maybe learning from her own past could help.</p><p>She was about to ask her when suddenly, the image of the Kasaavin came to her mind.</p><p>“Oh, shit! Sorry, eeh…” she mumbled, seeing the surprise on Rose’s face. “The Doctor, she’s in danger! I disappeared and she was dealing with the Kasaavin and…”</p><p>Panic was starting to take hold of her when she felt some weight on her shoulders. She almost jumped, scared until she saw Rose’s hands on her shoulders.</p><p>“The Kasaavin?? Don’t worry,” Rose stated, her serious yet kind gaze fixed on Yaz’s. “We got this; we can help her. Got your phone?”</p><p>Yaz nodded and took the device out of her jacket. Luckily, it was still there and intact, so she handed it to the blonde woman. She pressed the screen for a few moments, figuring out what to do.</p><p>“This will be our bridge!”</p><p>…</p><p>“Wait, then you know them?” Yaz was trying to keep up with Rose and not stumble as she walked down the stairs that lead to an unknown darkness. “And you can do what?”</p><p>“The Kasaavin? Of course I do! They came into our universe a few years ago, tried to settle but if there’s something I’ve learn from the Doctor,” she fell silent for an instant, as she reached the end of the stairs and turned the lights on, “is to improvise.”</p><p>Without missing a second, Rose rushed to what looked like a complex and hand-built computer. A million little lights sparked around the controls, and on which there were a few screens flickering. Yaz entered the room, mouth opened.</p><p>“Woah… You did all of this by yourself? Smart.”</p><p>“Sure!” Rose exclaimed while she fiddled with the controls, still smiling. “A girl has to find her own way to scan the universe, you know?”</p><p>“I can imagine how the Doctor would react, sure she’d be green of envy!” Yaz laughed and came to her side.</p><p>“Oh, please. I’d <em>love</em> to see her face if she’s still so grumpy!”</p><p>“Be sure she is! Even when she speaks with the TARDIS, poor ship!”</p><p>“No way…” Rose chuckled in disbelief, glancing at Yaz for an instant before focusing again on her work. “She hasn’t really changed a bit.”</p><p>Under her scowl, Rose's eyes followed the lines of code and the messages that appeared on the screen by typing from time to time. So that was how people who travelled with the Doctor ended up. Yaz didn’t know who Rose was before, but she was sure she had changed, because she could see a bit of the Doctor on her. She saw her dedication, her impulse to make things real and not standing still. And yet, there she was, trapped on a parallel universe, with a hand-made computer and all her energies concentrated on going back to the same place: next to the Doctor.</p><p>“Aaaaand… done!” Rose pressed a button with energy, excitement on her moves. “Great, I’ve got anything we need to reach her. Just one more thing…”</p><p>Ohhh, I think I get it!” Yaz yelped when she realised . “That’s why you needed the phone, a call it’s the only way to get her location.”</p><p>“Exactly! She still chooses well her company.” She winked at her, amused.</p><p>Rose took Yaz's mobile phone out of her pocket, connected it to the terminal and handed it to the other woman. “Go for it.”</p><p>Yaz held her phone, and with the same self-confidence she held that gun when facing the Kasaavin. She glanced at Rose, who nodded and took her hand. That was all she needed to press the “call” button and take a deep breath at the same time than her new acquaintance.</p><p>That was the last breathing they both took on that universe.</p><p>…</p><p>The console room was still flooded with red light, alarms going off on all sides. With huge effort, Yaz tried to keep her balance, still holding her phone tight on her hands. A tousled head appeared behind the central column, staring at her completely disoriented.</p><p>“But… Yaz??” The Doctor mumbled as she walked towards her, ignoring for a moment the menace of the Kasaavin. She would have come to check if her friend was safe, but her gaze turned to another blonde figure circling the ship's console. Panic and anger arose on her chest.</p><p>“Oi! Who are you, stay away from my ship!”</p><p>The Doctor would have jumped over the blonde if the grip of a sure hand on her forearm had not stopped her. She turned around and faced Yaz again, a question painted on her face. Only Yaz could gather so much kindness and at the same time, so much so much firmness in her face.</p><p>“No, Doctor. Let her.”</p><p>“But…” The Doctor started to mumble, now conscious again of the Kasaavin next to the door.</p><p>From their side of the ship, the blonde’s features weren’t discernible for any of them. Rose stood in front of the console, analysing the new controls. An instant later, she was moving with such familiarity around the place that doubts started to assail the Doctor.</p><p>With a grin on her face and her old weapon connected to the ship on one hand, Rose talked to the door as she held tightly a lever of the TARDIS.</p><p>“Goodbye, nice to see you again!” As she raised her gun, Rose pulled the lever down and the bright silhouettes outside vanished with a screech. No more red lights, no more menacing figures. And most importantly, no more doubts.</p><p>Deep down, the Doctor <em>knew</em>.</p><p>And the smile on Yaz’s lips showed she knew it too. Now she understood who Rose was. The pressure on her arm loosened and with a slower pace, the Doctor walked towards the stranger.</p><p>Rose was still catching her breath, her eyes fixed on the place were the aliens stood a second before. Putting her hair down behind her ear, she put the weapon down, on the floor. Some light and careful steps resounded to her left and when she turned to face them, she found the most complex and beautiful expression on any possible universe.</p><p>Tears gathered on the Doctor’s eyes, pain and relief shining on her gaze at the same time. Her lips tried to draw a smile, but the gesture was incomplete; incredulity and a burning doubt left her speechless.</p><p>“Is it really…” The Doctor’s voice broke, but there was no need of continuing, since Rose was already nodding at her, joy unfolding like a flower in spring.</p><p>Before the Doctor could even start to form a proper phrase, to find the words to fill the years of oblivion and regret between them, Rose was staring directly at her eyes. She always knew, always understood her better than herself. With one gaze, they could communicate. They didn’t need more.</p><p>With a soft, yet quick movement, Rose took a step forward, resting her hands on the other’s shoulders. This Doctor was still taller than her, a bit smaller this time. But it was still her Doctor. Rose drew her toward her with her eyes, breaking the small distance that separated them.</p><p>Their lips meet in a soft caress kiss that turned quickly into a deeper one, feeling the electricity surging from their contact. The touch of two souls made one for another that have been apart for too long. The Doctor rested her hands on the other’s waist, trying to keep her balance under the influence of that moment. A feeling she had almost forgotten and buried under piles of broken stories. But the warm on her lips was still the same.</p><p>Around them, the world could have been falling apart, but in that moment, nothing else mattered. The kiss was slow and soft, comforting them both after the lost years. The Doctor felt her hand caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She couldn’t repress a smile, making Rose chuckle. The tickle of her laugh made the moment even more familiar. More real. She was really there.</p><p>Without leaving, the Doctor broke the kiss and rested her forehead on the other’s and smiled again. With her cheeks turned red, she mumbled some words.</p><p>“Rose Tyler…” she whispered and took some air. “I love you.”</p><p>Rose’s eyes shone with joy, with the feeling of living something she had dreamed so many times. She had tried it so hard and for so many years, that now it seemed impossible to her. Unreal. But there she was, and this time she would go nowhere.</p><p>“I know, you idiot!” She mocked her, giggling as she pulled her into a warm hug.</p><p>With a smile still on her face, she embraced her too, holding her close to her chest. The Doctor’s gaze turned to a figure that was leaning against a column at the other side of the console. From there, Yaz gave her a mocking gesture, also full of compassion and joy.</p><p>“So… I guess she’s staying, right?” Yaz raised an eyebrow, making Rose startle with her question. Still hugging her, the blonde looked at the Doctor eyes again. The Time Lord sighed, pretending she had been asked the most complicated question on the universe.</p><p>“Well… I suppose she is… As long as you aren’t jealous!” She warned Yaz with proud tone.</p><p>A smile started to grow on Yaz’s face, just to break into laugher a seconds later amused by the suggestion. At the same time, Rose stepped aside and with a jump, she got closer to the other companion and to the console.</p><p>“Jealous??” Yaz almost exclaimed, still laughing, as she got closer to Rose, hands on her pockets. "Now I have someone who can tell me all the gossip about your adventures, Doctor.”</p><p>“And we are definitely making fun of you behind your back, all the time,” Rose nodded in agreement and pointed as she talked. “The TARDIS, Yaz and me. Three against one. Let’s begin!"</p><p>The Doctor opened her mouth, trying to find the words to challenge her, but they didn’t come. Instead, she walked towards them, checking the holographic scanner midway, and with an amused jump, she stood between the two humans. She grabbed a lever after pressing some buttons and look at both of them.</p><p>“Challenged accepted.”</p><p>She pulled the lever down and with the familiar noise of the TARDIS, the four of them jumped into the time vortex.</p><p>Next stop: the unknown.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>